The Selina & Zatanna Chronicles: Kitty-Kids
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: ONESHOT: Sequel to "Litter". Selina is in for a shock from her children... FEMMSLASH and (limited) SWEARING.


_DISCLAIMERS_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femmslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

* * *

The door to the living area opened and Selina Kyle-Zatara walked through, a worried expression on her face. A rigorous training session earlier in the day had ended with another broken climbing frame. She had put on a brave face infront of her wife when she emerged from the gym, waiting for her to leave the apartment before shooing the quintuplets to their playroom so she could assess the damage.

It did not take long to realise the frame was beyond repair. Selina dreaded telling Zatanna - the magician was getting tired of explaining to their children why Momma was _again_ getting a new piece of training equipment.

It did not help matters that the former cat burglar had cut down on her nighttime activities. Selina had to keep fit somehow, and even as rigorous as it nearly always was, sex did not constitute a workout. So less time on the streets meant more time in the gym... and more time in the gym meant more chance of her breaking stuff. Still, it was worth it to spend more time with their quintuplets, especially as Zee had wanted one last stint with the Justice League. Not to mention what happened last year.

That said, superheroing was not what the other Mrs. Kyle-Zatara was doing at the moment, but rather the normal task of family shopping. Zatanna hated the job, but Selina had convinced her to do it so she could check her damage.

Now back in the lounge, Selina got up from the sofa after browsing the TV channels. Going to the kitchen area, she opened the fridge and reached for one of the cartons of milk - the only item the apartment _never_ ran out of - before starting to chug away. She did not notice the five small figures emerge from their playroom and approach her. "Momma, look!" came a squeeky voice.

Selina swallowed the milk as she looked down. "What is it, swee... _oh my GOD_!" Her eyes threatened to pop out of her skull and she dropped the carton at the sight below her.

There, in the middle of the lounge, were five, upright, children-sized... cats.

Selina could not believe it. Her and Zatanna's five children - Freya, Karl, Lee, Patience and Zack - had become anthropomorphised, furry cats!

"What's _happened_ to you?" cried the ex-thief. She dove to her knees so she was eye-to-eye with the quintuplets. "How did this... oh my lord!"

"Do you like it, Momma?" asked the ginger-haired Freya. "We made ourselves kitties!"

Selina was almost hyperventilating. "You... you... _what_? _How_?" She knew the kids were homo magi like Zee, but neither of them expected the little ones to show magic skills at just five years old. Let alone enough to do _this_.

Zack - now somehow a blonde kitten - shrugged. "We just wanted to be kitties," he said. "We know you like them, Momma, and Mommy said we were gonna be magishans like her."

"Yeah," interrupted Karl, "so we concentrated really really really really hard, and turned ourselves into kitties!"

The former burglar began waving her hands frantically. "You... you have to change yourselves back! Before someone sees you like this!"

"But Momma," said the brown-furred Lee. "We're the only ones here. Only Mommy and you will see us." Then his, along with the other kitten-kids', faces fell. "We thought you'd like it. We wanted to look like the kitties you love."

Selina began to calm - slightly. "Oh, sweetie... I... I just... " She had no idea what to say.

"Don't you like us, Momma?" whined Patience. Also a black "cat", she began rubbing her eyes. Her siblings also looked deflated.

Selina felt pity for her babies. She realised they had partly done this to impress her. She took a deep breath and motioned for the children to come closer. "L... look, sweeties. I'm just surprised, is all. My lord, I can't believe you've done this. I didn't even know you were practicing your magic. I... I thought you'd at least ask Mommy first."

Patience began shuffling a foot - or rather, a _paw_ - against the floor. "We just wanted to, Momma," she whispered.

"Yeah," piped in Zack. "Don't be angry. We thought you'd find us nice and cuddly like Isis was."

Selina was speechless. "I... I... "

"You don't like us like this!" Freya suddenly yelled. With that, all five children started sobbing. Freya and Patience hugged eachother, while the three boys each covered their faces.

"_We just wanted to be kitties_!" Patience yelled.

Selina's heart sank. Her babies were devastated. Not only that, but she now had five _crying_ kids... she had not dealt with this since they were infants. As the children grew, Zee usually handled things when they were upset. Although Selina had faced tear attacks before... it was never with all five of them at once! And the crying only got worse. Selina had to calm them - as well as _herself_ - quick. "Quiet, quiet!" she shouted as softly as possible. "Stop! Calm down! I'm... I'm not angry!"

Gradually, the sobbing subsided. "You... you're not... ?" sniffed Lee.

"No," soothed Selina. "But you _have_ to change back. You know you're not supposed to use magic yet." She did not mention how shocked she was that they were even _able_ to use magic yet. "Mommy _would_ be very upset if she knew you'd done so without talking to her. Please, you have to become Human again." When the five kitten-kids exchanged looks, Selina groaned inside. "You... you _can_ become Human again, right?"

"Of course!" Karl quickly answered. "We didn't make this per... perm... forever. We just wanted to show you and Mommy when she gets home."

"But we want to stay as pretty kitties for bedtime!" said Patience. "We'll change back, we promise!" Selina was then faced with five eagerly nodding cat-heads.

Slowly, Selina shook her head. "No, babies," she sighed. "We can't let Mommy know about this. I said she'd be upset. You can only use magic when she says you can."

Again with the sour faces. "O... OK, Momma," Freya eventually mumbled. "But... but you _do_ find us nice, don't you?"

"You're all very cuddly," said Selina, smiling. "But you can't do magic on your own... it's too dangerous. Now please, you must change back. Before... "

"_SELINA, WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO OUR CHILDREN?_"

Selina spun around to see Zatanna in the doorway, shopping bags sprawled on the floor, with her hands holding her head, a look of utter astonishment on her face.

One word went through Selina's mind.

_Shit_.

THE END


End file.
